


Strange Love

by SD23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Blood, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Frisk, Forbidden Love, Frisk Has Issues, Fucked Up Relationships, Graphic Violence, Heavy Angst, Love Story, No like a shit ton of smut, POV First Person, POV Frisk, POV Sans, Sans Has Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Teenage Frisk, Underage Sex, commitment issues, my babies are so broken, seriously heavy shit, thats why they are ment for each other, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD23/pseuds/SD23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started….with a crush.</p><p>And it was such a silly, little, crush. So stupid, so ridiculous, such a “cliche”, teenage, infatuation.</p><p>The way I would scribble his name in the back of my notebook, blush anytime he would, just barely, make eye contact with me. The way I would daydream, of these fake scenarios, where I would tell him how much I loved him, and how badly I wanted him--</p><p>But that's all that they were. Scenarios. Fake illusions, that I would conjure up in my mind, because I know that he could never, really, love me. I’m just this, pathetic, sixteen year-old, girl, while he’s this, strong, intelligent, sexy, fully fledged, adult-</p><p>……</p><p>Why would he ever waste his time on a silly girl like me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins (Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Prologue!
> 
> I am so excited about this fic, and I can't wait to give you guys more. This fic will bounce around between Sans POV and Frisk POV, and will also have ALOT of Trigger Warnings. But don't worry, I will always give you guys a head's up in the notes, for the triggers in each chapter.
> 
> Alright! Lets get this show on the road!
> 
> -TRIGGER WARNING-
> 
> This chapter contains GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, CHILD ABUSE AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE.
> 
> This chapter is some seriously heavy shit...
> 
> Please also note that Frisk is about fifteen during all of this....

* * *

 

**_“ I’m like a rubberband, until you pull too hard,_ **

**_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast,_ **

**_‘Cause you won’t see me fall apart,_ **

**_‘Cause I’ve got an elastic heart. ”_ **

 

_Elastic Heart; Sia_

* * *

  
  


**~ Prologue ~**

 

 

 

_“W-hhere the f-fuck, do you think you’re goin’!”_

_I ran down the living room stairs, fast and fiercely. My heart was in my chest, and my anxiety was running rampant. I could hear him shouting behind me, but his words were lost by a crack of thunder, from the raging storm outside. Just as my foot hit the last, wooden, step, I felt his, sweaty, hands grab my shoulder, and push me up against the wall. The smell of alcohol, swirled around me, while his sunken, brown, eyes burned into my soul._

_“I-I wasn’tttt fin-nished talk-kingg. It’sss ru-ude to walk awayyy, wh-ilee someoneeee is still-talkingg.” He slurred. His face was, uncomfortably, close to mine, as he spat every, single, word. Bits of his saliva even landed on my forehead. I struggled to get away, but he only held me tighter. It took everything I had to find my voice,_

_“I’m sorry, Dad, please I-I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise.”_

_He scoffed at my apology, as if he already knew I was lying. “You-u’reee just likkkee yourr motherrr-r, A no Goooddd, pe-eice of shitt.”_

_I winced at that. I hated when he talked about mom, it made me sick. **He** makes me so fucking **sick** . She would still be alive, if it wasn’t for him. He should have been shipped off to prison, never to be see again, but for some goddamn reason, the jury found him “Not Guilty”. _

  


_Ha._

_‘Not Guilty’._

_Such bullshit._

  


_That mother fucker was **beyond** guilty. He use to beat the shit out of her, every fucking night. I remember mom always made me lock my bedroom door. She would tell me too close my eyes and block my ears, and to not open the door for **any** reason, until the house was silent again—But I always heard her screams, her cries. No matter how hard I tried to block them out, they always found their way into my eardrums. And every morning, she would always come to me, smiling. As if she wasn’t covered in cuts and bruises. As if everything was fine….and she would bring me downstairs and the two of us would eat breakfast while my, alcoholic, drugged up, father would be passed out on the living room couch—_

  
  


_Until one day, she didn’t come to me in the morning._

  


_I was woken up by the police that day. And when I asked where she was, they wouldn’t answer me. They took me outside and put me in the back of the squad car, while my father sat on the front lawn, crying._

  
  
  
  


_I knew exactly what had happened, before I even saw her body bag._

  
  
  
  
  


_My father told the police it was an accident. He said they were arguing, at the top of the stairs, and she fell—no, sorry, “ **tripped** ” , was the word he used. Her skull was cracked from the impact of the floor. _

  
  


_She died almost instantly._

  
  


_It wasn’t long after that, when my father then turned his drunken anger towards me. The beatings got progressively worse, day, after day, after day…..I was so hopeless, and all I wanted was to see my mom again—just to see her smiling face, and—_

  
  


_“ARE-E YOU-UU EVENNN-N FU-UCKINGGG LISSSS--TENINGG TO-OO-O MEE?!”_

  


_His voice, shattered, my current train of thought, and brought me back to the harsh reality. I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten, his grungy fingernails, digging into my, porcelain, skin. When I didn’t respond, he then moved his hands to my throat, slowly, cutting off my breathing. I grabbed at his hands, but it was pointless, his grip was too strong—_

_I flailed my legs and kicked him in the stomach. He backed up, almost immediately, letting his hands fall from my throat. I gasped for air, the second I was able to breath again. While he was bent over, clutching his stomach, I took advantage of the opening and ran. I ran as fast as my, bare, feet would allow. I could hear him shouting again, but I was too focused on getting away._

_I stumbled into the kitchen and frantically looked around for something, **anything** , I could use as a weapon—_

  
  
  


_There was a kitchen knife, lying on the counter top—_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_I grabbed it._

  
  
  
  


_I felt his hand on the back of my head, his fingers knotting in my, short, brown, hair._

_“YOU’REEE SUC-CH A LIT-TTLE BRAT—” As he swung me around to face him again, in the same motion, I gripped the knife and slashed it towards him._

_Within seconds, his hand fell from my hair, and he stumbled backwards, away from me._

  


_Fuck—I missed didn’t I?_

_Shit._

  


_I held the knife out in front of me, ready to strike again, this time hoping I would hit him, but then—_

  
  
  
  
  
  


_I noticed that the, sleek, blade was already stained red._

  
  
  
  
  


_**Oh**._

  
  
  
  


_I hadn’t missed._

  
  


_I hadn’t missed at **all** . _

  
  
  
  


_I focused my gaze on him, and noticed a long, clean, slit, directly **across his throat.**_

  
  
  


_Blood poured out, like a raging waterfall, soaking the front of his, thin, white tee-shirt. His hands clutched his throat, desperate to stop the bleeding, while his, frantic, eyes, sank into me. He tried to speak, but only a choking sound was able to escape from his, cracked, lips. He lost his footing and fell backwards, landing onto his back. Only a few seconds had past, before his struggled breathing soon faded—_

  
  
  


_Then he was **still** ….and the silence fell around me._

  
  


_A pool was blood started to form, underneath his corpse, as I stood motionless, in front of him._

  
  


_Was he really—_

  


_Did I, really just—_

  
  


_“Hello? Is everything alright in there?”_

_I felt my breath hitch, as the bloodstained knife, slipped from my hand and clanked against the kitchen floor. One of the neighbors must have heard the yelling, and now—if they come in here, **and see everything** —_

  
  


_I panicked._

  
  


_And then I ran._

  


_Out the back door and into the forest, I ran **so** fast. The small, little, village, that I’ve always called home, slowly disappearing into the darkness behind me. I didn’t know where I was running, I didn’t **care** where I was running, I just wanted to be alone, to be free from this shit life—I just wanted to see my mother’s, smiling, face again—_

  
  


_I stopped running._

_I couldn’t run any further, as there was a giant mountain that stood in my way._

  
  


_**Mount Ebott.** _

  


_Mom always told me to stay away from the Mountain. She use to say that there were ‘Monsters’ that lived underneath, and if I were to ever climb it, they would come up and swallow me whole. That they would tear me apart, with their, razor, sharp teeth, and melt my skin with their magic…._

  


_I felt my body sway forward, as if the Mountain was pulling for me. For a moment, it almost sounded like I could hear someone calling my name….The sound of little whispers, bouncing off of the, harsh, rain and, vigorous, wind._

  
  
  


_“FFFFFFrrrrrriiiiissssskkk,”_

  
  


_It was low, and breathless, but it was definitely a voice, and it was definitely calling my name—_

  
  


_—I started to climb the Mountain._

  
  


_It was almost as if I was possessed, unable to control my movements, whatsoever. Like a puppet on strings. I could feel my feet, slipping on the wet grass and mud, as the storm swirled around me. Every few minutes, lightning would strike, and I could almost feel the electricity, surge through the earth._

  


_After what felt like forever, I finally reached the top, and was greeted by a large, gaping hole…._

  
  


_“Whhhhhhaaaattt aaaaarrrreee yyyyooooouuu waaaaitttinggg forrrrr????”_

  


_I leaned over the hole, peering into the black abyss. It was so deep, it looked like it went on for miles, and miles….and the voice definitely sounded like it was coming from down there—_

  
  


_I leaned in closer, the darkness was so thick, I couldn’t see anything—_

  


_I leaned even closer..._

  
  
  
  


_—and then closer …._

  
  
  
  
  


_— **closer** —_

  
  
  


_A crack of thunder, wailed through the night, catching me off guard. I jumped at the sound and—_

  
  
  
  


_—My hand slipped._

  
  
  
  


_Before I could even comprehend what was happening, it was too late—_

  
  
  


_I was already falling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: MANY TIMELINES LATER (Please read this in the Spongebob time card voice)
> 
> ... 
> 
> (If you don't know what that is, we can't be friends)
> 
> Inspired by the amazing fic that is Creep; By KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)  
> Which you can read Here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5752618/chapters/13254880
> 
> Also feel free to check out some of my other works,  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6473284/chapters/14817313
> 
> Follow Me on Tumblr!  
> sinkingintoalifeofwants.tumblr.com


	2. Strange Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started….with a crush.
> 
>  
> 
> And it was such a silly, little, crush. So stupid, so ridiculous, such a “cliche”, teenage, infatuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV will start to bounce around after this chapter, so be prepared for that.
> 
> ALSO, be prepared for some serious Sans/Frisk action.
> 
> I will never stop shipping them, because I am trash.
> 
> ~ There is not really any triggers in this chapter. Just maybe the slightest of sexual content. ~

* * *

 

_**" They think I'm Insane,** _

_**They think my lover is strange,** _

_**But I don't have to fucking tell them anything. "** _

 

_Strange Love; Halsey_

* * *

 

**~ Many Timelines Later ~**

 

 

 

It all started….with a crush.

 

And it was such a silly, little, crush. So stupid, so _ridiculous,_ such a “cliche”, teenage, infatuation.

 

The way I would scribble his name in the back of my notebook, blush anytime he would, just barely, make eye contact with me. The way I would daydream, of these fake scenarios, where I would tell him how much I loved him, and how badly I wanted him, and—he would reciprocate my feelings. He would tell me that he loved me too, _that he, really, fucking loved me-_

 

But that's all that they were. _Scenarios_ . Fake illusions, that I would conjure up in my mind, because I know that he could never, _really_ , love me. I’m just this, _pathetic_ , sixteen year-old, girl, while he’s this, strong, intelligent, _sexy_ , fully fledged, **_adult-_ **

 

……

 

Why would he ever waste his time on a silly girl like me?

 

I can’t even remember how this, stupid, crush even started. The timelines were so fucked up, it was almost impossible to keep track of anything. Ever since I fell down into, the deep pits of, Mount Ebott, my life became a _whole lot_ more interesting.

 

And I’m not just talking about the fact that I was now, surrounded, by Monsters….haha, _Oh no—_

 

I’m talking about the, incredible, **_power_ ** that, somehow, managed to slither it’s way into my soul.

 

The power to **RESET**.

 

I didn’t understand it at first. For the longest time, I didn’t even know I had it. It wasn’t unit I had died, from an attack by one of the Monsters, for me to even realize that I possessed such a power. I remember being so confused, the first time it happened. There was so much _pain_ , it was unbearable. It felt as if my mind was splitting in half, and my soul was shattering, into a million, little, pieces. Then suddenly, the pain stopped, and I was then standing in a moment, I had just lived through, five or ten minutes ago. It was like I was, literally, sent back in time ….

 

At first I just thought I was going crazy, that I was probably just imagining all of these fucking RESETS. I was already mentally unstable _before_ I fell into the Underground, so blaming all of this on being, absolutely, fucking insane, really wasn’t all that out of the question. It wasn't until I confided in _him_ about the RESETS, for me to understand that they _weren’t_ just a figment of my imagination.

 

They were _real_.

 

And he _felt_ them just as much as I did.

 

Unlike anyone else in the Underground, he actually _remembered_ the previous timelines— _just like me—_

 

….

 

And maybe that’s why I developed this ridiculous, infatuation for him. Because for the first time in my life, I wasn't alone in something. _He_ was there, living through every, single, painful, RESET, right alongside of me. We were the two anomalies in the entire _fucking_ Underground, and it felt so right. Like it was always supposed to be him and I—Just the two of us, against the rest of the _fucking world_.

 

_…...Me and my Sans….._

 

Every time I woke up from the RESETS, I would cry out his name, and he would _always_ come for me. He would hold me, and comfort me, through the pain, and he would whisper in my ear that everything was going to be ok, and that he would _always_ be there for me— _always—_

 

He made me feel so complete, and I had never, in my entire life, felt that way about _anyone_ before…

  
  


. . .

  
  


—I love him–

 

**_God, I fucking love him._ **

 

Everything about him makes my _soul_ ache. I crave his touch and long for the warmth of his body, to be pressed up against mine, while our arms and legs are intertwined. I want to feel his, hot, breath on my neck, while his hands roam, all over, my body. I want his mouth, locked, with mine, and I want my hands to explore his, bare, bones-

 

But….

 

That would never happen.

 

He could never _love_ me, it would be wrong, if he did….

 

I’m only sixteen, and he’s-he’s _so much older_ then me…God, he’s probably old enough to be my father...It would be _so wrong_ , _so sick_ , if he loved me, _in that way_ ….

  
  


If he were to _touch me,_ in that way….

  


…..

 

But….

  
  
  


Sometimes…..

  


I’ll catch him staring at me—in a way that, most people, would consider…..

  
  
  


_Inappropriate._

  


With hungry eyes, as if he’s undressing me with his mind…..

  


…..

  


Maybe….

 

Maybe I’m just reading too much into this. There is no, possible, way that he could _ever_ want me...It would be so sick, _so wrong_ , so disgusting—He’s so much _older then me—_

  


_Fuck…._

  


—I’m so confused—

 

It’s on nights like these, when I lay awake in my, empty, bed, and I can’t help but let my, toxic, mind wonder….

 

I always end up thinking about him.

 

I always end up feeling _needy_ , and _lonely_ , and wishing that he was _here with me_...

 

Wishing that his hands were on my thighs, his breath on my neck, his ribs, pressed up against my breasts...

 

…..

 

Fuck.

 

I need to stop doing this. I need to stop thinking about him….  

 

This is getting _fucking_ ridiculous.

 

_—He doesn’t love me—_

  
  
  
  


_—He doesn’t_ **_LOVE_ ** _me—_

  
  
  
  


**_—HE DOESN’T LOVE ME—_ **

  
  
  


…..

  
  
  
  
_R i g h t?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Sans POV ;)
> 
> Inspired by Creep; By KenyaKetchup (temptedmelibea)  
> Which you can read Here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5752618/chapters/13254880
> 
> Also Inspired by the song Strange Love; By Halsey  
> Which you can listen to Here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-Jo25SL56A
> 
> Check out some of my other Works!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6473284/chapters/14817313
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> sinkingintoalifeofwants.tumblr.com


End file.
